


Дым сигарет

by SABRIELE



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, OOC, PWP without Porn, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SABRIELE/pseuds/SABRIELE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Алкоголь, темнота и сигаретный дым пологом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дым сигарет

**Author's Note:**

> Арт http://s009.radikal.ru/i310/1601/ec/2e492b61e3d9.jpg

— Я купил ещё сакэ, — Такеда скинул обувь, подходя к Укаю, что курил на веранде. Кейшин любил сидеть на деревянном подоконнике в темноте и просто курить, в то время как остальные продолжали пить с тренером Нэкомы. Что-то вроде крайне вредной передышки.

Иттетсу, как и всегда, затаил дыхание, наблюдая за игрой дыма и теней на чужом лице. Хмельной Укай курил красиво и… со вкусом. Да, именно так. Будто смакуя иное дорогое вино или пробуя вкуснейшую еду. Нет, конечно, Такеда понимал, что и у табака есть свой вкус, своя тяжесть и осадок. Но Кейшин…

Он глубоко затягивался, чуть прикрывая глаза и откидывая голову назад. А затем выпускал весь дым на одном плавном и долгом выдохе, словно на самом деле всегда дышал лишь сгоревшим табаком, не зная воздуха.

Сигарета вновь возвращается к губам, лёгким, едва заметным касанием к сухой коже. Секундное сжатие фильтра, мгновенно засветившийся ярче огонёк, выхвативший острые черты лица. И вот уже новая порция сизого дыма проникает в горло, отчего острый кадык дёргается, до предела натягивая кожу, но все же пропускает, пропускает пропитанный никотином вдох в лёгкие, опаляя их ядом и терпким, крепким вкусом, что остался ещё на языке.

Укай всегда выпускает жгучий дым и через нос, и через рот, словно очнувшийся дракон. Губы расслабленны, чуть приоткрываются, будто для поцелуя, крылья носа чуть подрагивают, выдавая удовольствие хозяина.

Такеда всегда замирал, заворожённый этим неприкрытым, почти интимным наслаждением.

Кейшин проводит кончиком языка по нижней губе, смакуя вкус, и поворачивает голову к нему. Иттетсу вздрагивает, потому что взгляд каре-янтарных глаз действительно напоминает прищур дракона. Или это алкоголь так коварно дорисовывает будоражащие образы?

Укай протягивает к нему руку, и Такеда собирается отдать купленную бутылку, но мозолистая ладонь хватает его за запястье, и Кейшин тянет его на себя, заставляя стать между его разведённых ног. Только сейчас Иттетсу замечает, что Укай без майки, и от его кожи исходит странный непонятный жар, опаляющий ладони Такеды, лежащие на плечах тренера.

Кейшин скручивает пробку и, не отрывая своего драконьего взгляда от растерянного лица Иттетсу, сначала затягивается, затем делает несколько глотков прямо из горла и лишь после после этого выпускает сигаретный дым, который, будто таинственный туман, повисает между ними. И сквозь этот горький дым Такеда видит лишь мутные, внимательно смотрящие глаза. Завеса исчезает слишком быстро, открывая лицо с влажно блестящими губами и мерцающим взглядом.

Иттетсу едва ли думает, просто подаётся вперёд, проводя языком по губам, собирая остатки саке. Он чувствует, как усмехается Укай, а потом чужая ладонь ложится на затылок, притягивая ближе, делая поцелуй глубже, лишая возможности отстраниться. Но Такеда отвечает, жадно обнимает за шею, зарывается пальцами в волосы.

Алкоголь, темнота и сигаретный дым пологом.

Их поцелуй с привкусом алкоголя, тягуч, словно та темнота, что окружает их, но так хочется целоваться ещё и ещё, прижимаясь всё ближе.

— Сенсей, — хрипло и тихо говорит Кейшин, едва заметно усмехаясь, — у тебя стоит.

Иттетсу округляет глаза, в испуге и смущении поджимает губы и делает попытку отстраниться, но Укай не пускает, сжимая своими коленями его бёдра, а ладонями проводит по спине.

— Я помогу, — так же хрипло и низко говорит Кейшин, туша окурок об подоконник и отбрасывая его в сторону, а потом опускает ладонь на пах Такеды. Иттетсу снова дёргается в попытке избежать неожиданно приятного прикосновения, но его вновь не пускают. - Шшш, всё отлично, сенсей.

Укай гладит член Такеды сквозь ткань спортивных брюк, жадно вглядываясь в покрасневшее лицо, то чуть сжимая, то касаясь почти невесомо, следя за поджатыми губами и зажмуренными глазами.  
А затем спускает спортивки Иттетсу вместе с бельём до колен, размазывает выступившую смазку большим пальцем по головке. Внимательно смотрит на смущённого и такого соблазнительного Такеду перед собой, облизывает ладонь и сжимает её на чужом возбуждённом органе, отчего Иттетсу едва слышно всхлипывает и тяжело дышит, но уже давно не хочет отстраняться.

Движения чуть рваные, быстро кулаком вверх и медленно вниз, оттягивая крайнюю плоть. Такеда тихо стонет и тянется за поцелуем, толкаясь в руку Кейшина, буквально сам набрасывается на его губы, слегка кусает, проникая языком глубже.

Дрожащими пальцами Иттетсу тянется к шнуровке на штанах Укая, развязывает, нервно дёргая, и Кейшин послушно приподнимается, позволяя себя раздеть, а потом сжимает ягодицы Такеды и притягивает ещё ближе, заставляя сесть к себе на бёдра.

— У-Укай-сан! — тихо вскрикивает Иттетсу, когда Кейшин обхватывает оба члена ладонью, принимаясь дрочить им обоим.

— Тебе ведь хорошо, сенсей? — Укай водит другой ладонью по спине Такеды, губами собирает капельки пота с шеи и ключиц, и вновь целует жарко и страстно, давя хриплый гортанный стон.

Ощущения чужого члена, трущегося о собственный, когда чувствуется каждая венка и уздечки цепляются друг друга, прошибая, словно током, ещё большим возбуждением.  
Они кончают почти одновременно, глотая и упиваясь стонами друг друга, видя лишь цветные круги перед глазами.

Когда оргазм немного отпускает, Такеда ёрзает на чужих ногах, пытаясь слезть и убежать как можно дальше.

Возле носа неожиданно появляется горлышко бутылки, обжигая обоняние спиртовой отдушкой. Иттетсу, недолго думая, делает пару больших глотков и лишь после этого решается поднять глаза на Кейшина.

Тот уже сидел с зажжённой сигаретой, откинувшись на деревянную ставню и глубоко затягиваясь.

Алкоголь, темнота и сигаретный дым пологом… И запах секса, щекочущий ноздри.

Такеда вновь зачарованно смотрит на то, как курит Укай, и со стыдом замечает в свете крошечного огонька сигареты, что рука у Кейшина перепачкана спермой.

Драконьи глаза снова пристально смотрят на смущенного в край Иттетсу, а затем Укай со смешком выдаёт:

— Вот теперь мне нравятся попойки со стариком Нэкомы.

— У-Укай-сан!


End file.
